Destino
by cruzer22
Summary: David no esta seguro de que lo que hacen es correcto, pero las palabras y acciones de Eve son lo que lo hacen continuar. E indudable momento en que tendra que dar la cara ante Michale y Selene para decirles que sedujo a su hija.


Seguramente no soy la priemra persona que ha pensado en una historia en tre David e Eve y aquí va una forma en que veo esa relación se podría dar.

**PRESENTE **

David escuchó la puerta de su habitación abriéndose y luego pasos suaves que llevaban a su cama, la puerta no siendo cerrada. Su cama se hundió a un lado y una mano vino a parar a su pecho mientras labios húmedos le acariciaban la barbilla. La cobija que tenía encima le fue quitada y una mano bajo lentamente hasta abajo y luego se metió con familiaridad en sus pantalones tomando firmemente su poyaa, "Ahhh," no pudo esconder el quejido bajo que lo dejó, "Imagino que Michael y Selene ya se marcharon…." Le dijo levantando las caderas de la cama cuando sintió a Eve tomando sus bóxers de los lados y jalándolos hacia abajo.

"Hace media hora." Le dijo viéndolo acomodar una de sus piernas, estas formando una especie de P. Tras un segundo de observarlo tan pacifico y aun dormitabundo se sonrió inclinándose sobre el, "Tenemos seis horas juntos." le dijo, besándole cariñosamente una cadera mientras con sus manos le subia la camisa y con las uñas le empezaba a acariciar los costados, lo sintió temblando tras unos segundos, y vio a su pene despertando poco a poco ante sus ojos, sin palabras llevó una de sus manos hasta este y no hizo nada mas que constantemente pasarle el dedo índice por la longitud lentamente, David quejándose bajamente mientras el pene empezaba a crecer y a palpitar, sus bolas como su cuerpo sin un vello o vello púbico lo cual a Eve le gustaba.

David mientras tanto disfrutaba de las suaves caricias de Eve y no pensaba en detenerla, con la mente nublada la sintió llevando sus dedos hasta su cabezita y luego sintió su respiración cerca lo que lo hizo quejarse. Eve cerró sus ojos y se inclinó presionando sus labios contra la media erección, como un juego separándose inmediatamente.

Languidamente David se quitó la almohada que tenia encima de la cabeza y la coloco debajo de esta mientras veía a Eve remojándose los labios para volver a y recorrer su lengua suavemente sobre la cabeza de su pene, sus caderas queriendo actuar por cuenta propia pero no las dejó subir mas de dos centímetros. Eve cerró sus labios alrededor de su glande y empeso a acariciarlo con su lengua al mismo tiempo que aplicaba succión constante haciendo que la languidez que tenía desapareciera poco a poco al sus entrañas entrar en calor y su poya rápidamente tomando toda su erección mientras los testículos se le empezaban a endurecer.

David gimio y levantó sus caderas ante las caricias voluntarias de Eve, incluso dos años después de que comenzaron este tipo de actividades sentía las mismas emociones que en aquel momento, el tabú, saberse haciendo algo que no debían detrás de las espaldas de sus padres ayudaban que los sentimientos se mantuvieran. Exhalando tembló ante su lengua….desde el primer momento él le había dado algunos tips de como hacer este tipo de cosas pero la forma en que lo acariciaba tan suave y lentamente era algo que ella había perfeccionado…..y lo mejor estaba por venir. Sus manos dejaron su lugar una debajo de su cabeza y otra en su costado para ir a enredarse en el cabello enmarañado de Eve y sostenerla gentil pero firmemente contra su regazo, "Chupamelo." Su vos baja y temblante mientras trataba de no temblar mientras la cara de Eve dejaba de lamerle la longitud de la poya y volvia hasta la altura de su glande, su aliento tibio dándole en este.

Los musculos de su vagina involuntariamente contrayéndose ante la voz de él, _ya estaba bien despierto. _Eve separó sus labios alrededor del grueso pene de David y permitió que él la presionara hasta abajo hasta que toda su longitud estuvo dentro su humeda y tibia boca.

"Mierda," el vampire se quejó rodando las caderas contra su cara mientras sus manos en su cabello la mantenían en su lugar.

Eve gruño contra la carne en su boca mientras saboreaba su textura y sabor, lo podía sentir palpitando contra su palada, saborear el sabor del presemen qe salía de la punta…amaba sentirlo, amaba la forma en que su respiració se entrecortaba mientras ella le pasaba la lengua rápidamente por la punta. '_Eve_…' lo escuchó decir y se sonrió adorando que pudiera hacerlo sentir así. Eve acomodo una mano sobre sus costillas queriendo sentir los musculos allí flexionarse mientras ella empezaba a mover su cabeza arriba y abajo mientras su lengua le toccaba la longitdud del pene que tenía dentro de ella. Eve sintió a David inhalando profundo para después dejar ir el aire en un largo y bajo quejido. Los sonidos de placer que él hacía haciendo que su centro pulsara constantemente y se encontró asi misma queandose ante el vacio entre sus piernas que se intensificaba, lentamente trajo una mano dentro de sus pantalones para descubrir los labios de su vagina húmedos y sin esperas empezó a tocarse el clítoris mientras continuaba chupandoselo.

David cerró los ojos al escuchar no solo el sonido húmedo de sus chupadas pero también al levantar la cabeza vio que un brazo se perdía debajo de ella y supo lo que estaba haciendo, esto aumentándole los sentidos._ Amaba a Eve, la adoraba, era inteligente, fuerte y su poder, pero en el momento no era nada de eso lo que le interesaba sino sus abilidades orales. _Él era un desgraciado al haberla iniciado en todo esto, pero incluso ese pensamiento se había venido a desvanecer con los tiempos al demostrarle que a ella le gustaba todo lo que hacían, que necesitaba otro tipo de afecto diferente al que sus padres le daban…..y él se había aprovechado de ello. De un momento a otro sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se sintió tocando la garganta de ella y sabiendo lo que iba a suceder inclinó sus caderas mientras ella abria los musculos de su garganta y de repente la sentía tragándose toda su erección, _toda su larga erección. "Cielos Eve…" se dijo remojándose los labios….. ella no tenía reflejos de nauseas, ella había practiado activamente en ello, él se lo había quitado desde hacía dos años. _Nunca había estado con una mujer por tanto tiempo, y ninguna mujer lo trataba con la dulcura e inocencia que Eve lo hacía ucando no estaban en este tipo de cosas. Ninguna otra tampoco había sido capaz de tragarse su erección como ella lo hacia. Eve empezó a hacer sonidos con su garganta y las vibraciones lo deshicieron, "Cariño…" le dijo dándole a entender que si seguía con eso terminaría y trató de halarla del pelo para sacarla de su erección pero ella hizo fuerza en la dirección contraria. Las vibraciones constantes fueron demasiadas y se perdió a si mismo en el placer que asaltó sus sentidos mientras su cuerpo se vacio en la boca de ella, en pulsaciones liquidas y tibias.

Eve sintió algo tibio y humedo golpeandole en la laringe y supo que David se haía perdido en ella. Lo bebió ávidamente, no importándole el sabor amargo mientras David pulsaba y se sacudia dentro de ella. Por un rato continuó chupándole gentilemente el glande.

David continuó jadeando contra ella, desenredando sus manos de su cabello, y sintiendo todo su cuerpo como gelatina, sus ojos cerrados aun viendo puntos verdes, sabiendo que donde hubiera estado de pie se hubiera desplomado ante la sensación. "Ven aquí," le pidió tras unos momentos y la vio moviendose hasta él, David la enovolvió en sus brazos y la haló hacia el bastante fuerte, buscando un beso que la dejara como estaba él. Eve gimió ante la boca de él mienatras partia sus labios en una invitación que no dudaría en aceptar, su lengua batallando con la de él y de repente sintió una mano introduciéndose en sus pantalones y yendo directamente a la unión de sus muslos, un dedo introduciéndose sin esfuerzo en ella. Y ahora fue el turno de Eve de gemir mientras él le metia y le sacaba los dedos al tiempo que sus lenguas se enredaban.

Rompiendo el beso para poder respirar David la encontró retorciéndose tentadoramente sobre él. Su esencia estaba en el aire y su boca se aguo por ella. Pero primero extrajo sus dedos de su vagina y la hizo acostar a su lado, "Te he extrañado….." le dijo, obviamente refiriéndose al sexo. Eve levantó la cara de la almohada y le asintió antes de darle un beso corto e inocente.

"No podía esperar para que mis padres se fueran." Le admitió. Eve amaba a sus padres pero también amaba a David….y aunque pasara con el la mayaor parte de su tiempo no lo podían pasar haciendo este tipo de cosas. Las únicas oportunidades que tenían de acercarse de esta manera era una vez a la semana cuando sus padres los dejaban solos al ir a buscar provisiones a otra cisudad. Eve quería contarles de ella y David pero sabia que no debía, no entenderían.

David le sonrio, "Lo note." _Se le había incluso metido a la cama….. la vio sonriendo_ apenadamente y luego remojándose los labios lo que lo hizo pasar saliva. Eve se sentó en la cama y la vio quitándose la blusa de la pijama que quería, sus senos quedando al aire y había algo mas que ambos deseaban, la vio acostándose y de inmediato él se sentpo e inclino sobre ella, metiendo sus pulgares en la delgada tela del pantalón de su pijama y deslizándolos por sus piernas largas, dejándola totalemente descubierta ante él. A diferencia de las primeras veces no hubieron piernas que debió abrir o una joven de casi catorce años apenada. David dejpo sus ojos viajar por su forma desnuda con apreciación. _No era un pedófilo,_ su mente se lo gritaba una y votra vez, a él no le gustaban las niñas, tan solo una, y ni siquiera le gustaba, la amaba…..El tabu, el tabu se encontraba no en la diferencia de edades pues catorce años no eran mucho, el tabu se encontraba en que ella tenia diecises y el treinta, y la había iniciado siendo una niña…..pero si lo veía bien, asi habían funcionado las cosas en el mundo de los humanos hacia muchos siglos, niñaas de doce años sinedo casadoas, al menso a el le quedaba que Eve lo amaba y no la obligaba a ndada. "Estas tan mojada….." Su mirada se centró en el centro de Eve. La primera vez que haaabia sentido esa humedad se habia sorprendido de que ella pudiera mojarse tanto siendo tan niña.

"Sí….. " le respondió sin pena.

David juguetonamente se acomodó dejando la cara cerca a su centro y no pudo dejar de sonreir al verla morderse el labio inferior en placer…..una de las cosas mas sexys que había visto. Eve al verlo que no se apuraba ante su necesidad trajo sus manos a descansar en la cabeza de David y empujándolo hacia abajo, acercándolo a su meta. Gimió en anticipación cuando sintió respiración caliente en su centro húmedo…..él estaba tan cerca…..

David sintió los dedos de Eve apretandolo de la cabeza cuando le dio una lamida experimental a uno de sus labios hinchados. Su ansiedad por el era atractiva, y era eso lo que mas de una vez lo mantenía comiendo de su mano.

A/N Esta historia ira del presente al pasado. Los próximos capítulos estarán situados en el pasado, en como empezó y se dio esta relación, después volverán al presente, y una vez mas terminaran en el pasado para darle un capitulo final en el presente y tal vez futuro.

Mi primer fic de Underwordl! Reviews me harán continuar con el fic.


End file.
